Kissing Games
by Between the Fire and the Storm
Summary: Anakin's unexpected visit to Padme doesn't go according to his original plans until some innocent husband/wife flirting comes into play. Accidents will happen. Pre ROTS.


A fluffy Anakin/Padme one-shot that I wrote with the hopes of getting through some writers block.  
A story inspired by the grocery stores and snack-times all around the world.

Kissing Games

"Hand me that bowl." Anakin stopped rubbing his wife's neck momentarily and called the dish to him using the Force. "Thank-you." He moved down to massaging her shoulders, leaving room on her neck for his mouth while she placed the washed fruit into the bowl. "Anakin, stop. You're distracting me."

She shooed him of off her and carried the bowl into the spacious living area of her apartment. "That's a good thing."

"No, it's not."

"Are you sure-" Padmé placed the bowl down and turned to him.

"I told you. Your coming back wasn't expected."

He crossed his arms in disappointment. "Fine, but from now on, you take the pill whether or not I'm here; just in case."

"Agreed." She wrapped her arms around him, coxing him into returning the hug. "You know, it wouldn't be so bad to have a baby."

Anakin pulled away and looked her in the eye. "What?"

"I would like to have my own children someday you know." She defended.

"And what would people say? Do you have any idea what sort of rumors they would spread?"

"Yes, but I'm just saying-"

"And I'm saying no." He could see the disappointment in her eyes at the finality of his answer. "Let's talk about something else."

Padmé took a seat on the couch after a moment. "And should I decide to give you the silent treatment?"

Anakin gave her a half grin and knelt at her feet. He lifted her small hands into his own and delicately laid his forehead over her fingers. "Is a slave not allowed to beg his queen of her mercy?"

"A slave has no choice but to beg, but such an act is beneath a king."

He looked up into her soft, playful eyes. "But I am not a king, M'lady."

"Ah, but you loved a queen, and took her as your wife. What would that make you, dear Sir?"

He laughed at the absurdity. "I married and ex-queen."

Removing her hands from his touch, she took a moment in thought. "Then, if I'm not mistaken, that would make you a would-be ex-king."

Anakin took seat next to her and placed his arm around Padmé's shoulders. "You _are_ mistaken, but it's nice of you to think so."

Padmé leaned over and grabbed a cluster of grapes from the bowl. "Come, lay your head in my lap."

"Why?" He raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Because you're queen commands it." Anakin quickly gave in and stretched out on his back with his head resting on her legs.

"All right, so what are we doing?"

"Eating." Her voice was soft and slightly breathy.

"Oh." She laid one hand on his chest and with the other, Padmé lowered the cluster to her husband's mouth.

He grinned and bit one off, sending droplets of cold water sprinkling over his face and neck. Anakin shut his eyes and took a deep breath as Padmé ran her hand over the water on his face, her fingertips lingering on his lips as he swallowed.

She continued to slide her hand over him, tickling his neck and caressing his chest and stomach. Stopping at the belt of Anakin's Jedi outfit, she undid the clasp which allowed her to peel aside the folds and layers of his tunic until nothing but the thin undershirt covered his chest. "Feel like a king yet?"

He opened his eyes. "Right now, I think 'bliss' would better describe my feelings."

Padmé fed him another grape and ran her free hand through his hair. "Then you're maiden must not be trying hard enough. Could M'lord forgive her?"

Anakin scooted up so that he was still in her lap but in a more upright position. "Give me the fruit." He took the grapes and plucked one off. "The would-be king is gracious to his fairest maiden- his only maiden. It would be his honor to serve her." It was Padmé's turn to laugh as he slid it into her mouth.

"It's good."

"Would you like another?" Anakin placed the grape gently between his teeth and received a patronizing grin from his wife. She leaned down anyway and took it from him in a brief kiss. "How was that one?"

"Better than the first."

He gave her a mischievous grin and plucked off a rather small one. "This, in spite of its size, will the best of them all."

"Really now?"

"I'll prove it." He lifted the fruit to his mouth, but placed it under his tongue this time.

Padmé leaned back down over his open mouth and kissed him again.

Anakin's heart raced as they fought over the grape for a moment. He eventually lost it, but kept up the cause anyway until he realized that he needed to breathe. "Was I right?" He asked after catching his breath.

"Don't know. I never got around to eating it."

"Wait, if neither of us swallowed it, then what happened to the grape?"

"Anakin, don't ruin a perfectly good moment with trivial questions. On the other hand," this time, he noted that the mischievous gleam was in her eyes, "it could have gotten stuck in my mouth. Care to help me find it?"

"You're wish is my command, M'lady."

Several months later...  
"Ani, I'm pregnant."

"That's- that's wonderful."


End file.
